hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Leland Cayne
Alexander Leland Cayne, sometimes called Leland Alexander, Jack or even Wheelchair Guy (as 47 and most players call him), is the former Director of the FBI and secretly the leader of The Franchise, an illegal contract killing agency and one wing of the Alpha Zerox secret society. He is the narrator and antagonist of Hitman: Blood Money. Background Early Life According to a Mississippi newspaper, he graduated from University of Mississippi in 1953, enjoyed fishing in the region, and returned in January 2005 to speak to the graduating class. He also became a successful businessman, which might explain his very lavish mansion. His major injuries (paralysis and skin missing from the left side of his face) are from a work-related accident according to the Blood Money official website. He firmly believes it was an assassination attempt, which began his obsession with contract killers. He came to learn a lot about 47 and the Ort-Meyer Project, which later aided his own efforts, though it is unknown how soon he became involved with murder-for-hire. Life Among Killers Along with the CIA, he lead the FBI to try to kill 47. Cayne qualified 47 and the cloning project as a weapon of mass destruction, in that a dictator could clone an entire army to give themselves much better quality and quantity soldiers. In truth, he wanted to eliminate his ICA rivals and improve his own inferior cloning program, for which he needed a DNA sample from 47. He also wanted a monopoly of cloning technology, for which he would destroy all information and install a US President who would ban cloning. Hitman: Blood Money consists almost entirely of events retold by Cayne to reporter Rick Henderson in a private interview (Cayne is later proved to by lying to him about some aspects): ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Cayne tells Henderson that he first learned of 47 in early 2004. Very soon after, he somehow extended his influence to Albert Fournier, a dirty police chief in Paris, who nearly had 47 arrested before he was killed on March 18. Only yesterday on March 17, he had US vice president Spaulding Burke killed in a supposed car accident. In the following months, Cayne used corrupt politicians to install Daniel Morris as vice president, also furthering his pursuit of 47 and trying to kill secretary of interior Jimmy Macklin (prevented by 47). By late 2005, he successfully put the ICA out of business and made Morris the vice president. He finally planned to have president Tom Stewart killed when 47 kills Morris and the assassin. Although he claims that 47 "died of clumsiness" by tripping over the White House gate, he actually apprehends 47 when he apparently convinces Diana to kill him. He then called Henderson to share his story (also "promoting" Diana to his private nurse) and witness 47's funeral. 47 then woke up (Diana had faked his death, staying loyal to him after all) and killed everyone on the scene - Cayne, Henderson, the priest and several FBI agents. Gallery 337458-cayne_large.png|Full body render of Alexander Leland Cayne. cayne.png|In-game image of Cayne. Alexander-cayne.jpg|Cayne as seen in a promotional rendering. Trivia *It is unknown in what capacity he worked for the CIA other then he had some role in its efforts to hunt 47. Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters